Anécdota 01
by Misses Histery
Summary: AU/Adrienette/One-shot/El amor es joven y muy emocional, sobre todo cuando alguien más intenta acercarse a aquella persona especial.


**N** / **A: ¡H** oy es un bonito viernes para publicar! Este one-shot lo pensé subir primero, pero sentía que le faltaba más y por eso lo tuve que reeditar varias veces hasta que, voilá, quedó esto. Es algo chiquito y es una situación que supongo a todos les pasa aunque sea una vez en la vida, los celos son así aunque mientras no sean enfermizos no hay problema.

 **D** isclamer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **ANÉCDOTA no. 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arrojó su pequeña bolsa contra una pared con todas sus fuerzas y resopló fuertemente mientras se dejaba caer en su mullida cama.

¡No podía creer que Adrien le había hecho una escena de celos por un estúpido proyecto que les habían dejado en clase de química! Ella no tenía la culpa de que le hayan puesto en equipo con Nathanaël, un chico que gustaba de ella.

Golpeó su almohada, tratando de que esto aminorara el enojo que sentía, sin mucho éxito. Su celular comenzó a sonar y vio el nombre de su mejor amiga en la pantalla, trató de tranquilizarse un poco y con la voz más calmada que tenía en esos momentos contestó.

―Alya…

― _¡Marinette! ¿Qué te ocurrió niña? Saliste furiosa de la escuela, ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de alcanzarte._

― ¿Viste lo que hizo Adrien? ―respondió subiendo la voz siéndole imposible el hecho de que necesitaba calmarse.

― _¿Ponerse celoso?_

Marinette se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda su habitación debido a que se comenzaba a poner ansiosa ― ¡Sí! Es ridículo… jamás le doy razones por las cuales desconfíe de mi de esa manera como lo hizo el día de hoy.

Su amiga suspiró por el otro lado de la línea _―Niña, ya sabes cómo es Adrien cuando Nathanaël intenta acercarse a ti. No es que sea una novedad que se muestre tan antipático cada que él habla contigo._

―Pero yo ya le expliqué tantas veces que jamás pasará nada con Nath, él es sólo un muy buen amigo mío. Estoy harta de sus estúpidos reclamos.

― _¿Y qué piensas hacer, terminarlo?_ ― Marinette suspiró ante la pregunta y Alya volvió a preguntar. _― ¿En verdad es lo que quieres?_

― ¡Claro que no! Pero, no me deja opción.

Alya no dijo nada unos segundos y luego habló de nuevo _―Bien, si crees que es lo mejor entonces hazlo y vive con las consecuencias, te dejo porque ya va a empezar mi taller de informática, te texteo al rato._

Marinette colgó e inmediatamente su móvil vibró notificándole que había recibido un mensaje. Era de Adrien.

" _Necesitamos hablar, baja a abrirme por favor."_

Marinette alzó una ceja, no le dejó pensar qué haría ni cinco minutos acerca de la situación. Respiró profundamente y bajó para abrirle la puerta a su novio o quizá futuro ex novio, no lo sabía; afortunadamente sus padres no estaban presentes en la casa y podría hablar tranquilamente con Adrien.

Giró la perilla de la puerta de la entrada principal y vio a un Adrien un tanto molesto, ella no dijo nada, él simplemente entró como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

― ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? ―preguntó Adrien viendo finalmente a su novia a los ojos.

Marinette subió y bajó los hombros ―Tal vez porque el día de hoy fuiste demasiado lejos.

Adrien chasqueó la lengua y cruzó los brazos ―Entonces, ¿lo estás defendiendo a él?

―No estoy defendiendo a nadie, digo las cosas como pasaron y ya. Nathanaël no se merecía que le hablaras como lo hiciste.

―Te estaba tocando ―mencionó él acercándose a la chica.

― ¡Me tocó el hombro! ¿Desde cuándo eso es un maldito delito? ―dijo ella subiendo el tono de su voz.

Él resopló ―A ti tampoco te gustaría si Chloé se me acercara como hoy ese idiota se te acercó.

― ¡Por supuesto que no me gustaría! ―exclamó ella. ―Pero tampoco por eso le diría que es una escoria y que si te vuelve a tocar la mataría.

―Bien sí, quizá exageré ―aceptó el rubio. ― ¡Pero es que te mira como si fueras de su propiedad!

Marinette resopló ―Tienes razón, no soy de su propiedad ―una idea traviesa se le cruzó por su mente, Adrien la había hecho cabrear, pues ahora ella haría lo mismo. ―Y en realidad no soy propiedad de nadie y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana.

El rubio boqueó y frunció el ceño ― ¡¿Qué?! Tú eres mía.

La chica roló los ojos ―Yo creo que no ―ella se acercó de nuevo a la puerta de la entrada y la abrió. ―Tengo cosas que hacer Adrien, ahora vete por favor. Lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo.

Él se acercó a la puerta y la cerró dejando acorralada a la chica entre esta y su cuerpo ―Entonces, ¿eso es lo que piensas, _princesa_? ¿Crees que voy a dejarte así de fácil?

Marinette lo miró directamente a los ojos de una manera desafiante, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban y la volvían una maniaca ―Debería mandarte a volar, tus celos son ridículos ―susurró ella cuando Adrien se fue acercando peligrosamente a sus labios.

―Inténtalo si es que puedes ―retó el chico con una media sonrisa en sus rostro y acercándose más y más a los labios de su novia.

― ¿Crees que no lo haría? ―preguntó ella sintiendo como sus alientos se empezaban a entremezclar.

Adrien se rio se una manera jodidamente atractiva para Marinette, la estaba tentando ―Me amas demasiado como para hacerlo ―y la besó como muchas otras veces lo había hecho.

La besó hasta que sus respiraciones se tornaron pesadas y anormales. Se separaron y Marinette se mordió el labio inferior provocando más a Adrien quien sin esperar que se recuperara totalmente la volvió a besar.

―Gato tonto ―murmuró ella entre el beso.

Él sonrió.

Síp, definitivamente Adrien había ganado la discusión esta vez, pero ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente para la próxima ocasión en que a su novio se le ocurriera hacerle otra escenita de celos.


End file.
